


Let the Future In

by migratoryslashfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Knife Use, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, National Sciles Day, Planned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratoryslashfan/pseuds/migratoryslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's been talking about having kids, and then Stiles finds a way they never knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Future In

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my WIP when I learned that today is international day of happiness. I thought of writing Sciles because I missed Sciles Day and then I thought how there is not enough Sciles mpreg and this happened.
> 
> For reference, the knife use involves minor cutting as part of a magic spell.

"So what's this news you couldn't wait to share with me in person?" Scott asked, sipping on his milkshake.

Stiles bit his bottom lip, sucking on it (and he knew that drove Scott wild, the little shit), pulling a sheet of paper from his pocket and unfolding it. "This took some time and effort to get--okay, it was mostly waiting. It was kind of heavily guarded." He smiled even as the wind kicked a corner of the page back up so that Stiles had to flatten it over his knee before handing it to Scott. "It doesn't work for everyone either: requires a true alpha and his mate."

"Really? There's spells like that?"

"You sound surprised. Why wouldn't there be true alpha spells?"

Scott handed the milkshake over to read the paper, Stiles drinking his share of it in nervous gulps while he waited.

Scott's eyes grew wider the more he read. "Where did you find this?"

"One of Deaton's books," Stiles said. "Ingredients aren't hard to find either, except for the... unpronounceable root thingy. But I'm pretty sure I know where I can find it."

"Does Deaton know you copied this?"

Stiles shrugged. "Not exactly."

"You think he'd say it was a bad idea?"

"I think it's none of his business until it needs to be."

Scott nodded. "I suppose. But Stiles. Are you sure about this? I mean, are we ready for this?"

Stiles breathed the salty air deep into his lungs, staring ahead at the ocean before them. They weren't alone on this beach, but it wasn't too crowded. Bonus points: no one they knew was here, so they weren't in danger of being overheard. So if the plan didn't work, there was no one to be disappointed but them.

Finally, Stiles took Scott's hand, linking their fingers together. "We've talked about it for awhile now. You're settled at the clinic now, and I'm working from home. It's the right time."

Scott leaned forward and pecked Stiles on the cheek, which turned into a more passionate kiss when Stiles turned his head just so, capturing Scott's mouth with his own. "That sounded very mature coming from you," Scott noted.

"I know, right?" Stiles agreed with a smirk. "Maturity. When did that happen?"

Leaning his forehead against Stiles', Scott smiled and said, "Okay. Let's do it." He kissed Stiles again, pressing him back into the sand, all but straddling him before he added, "Let's make a baby."

"Well, we aren't gonna do it here," Stiles joked.

"I would if I had to," Scott said.

Stiles poked his lover playfully in the ribs, getting a giggle out of him when it turned into tickling. "Oh, yeah? Public indecency's a thing for you now?"

"No," Scott replied, his smile softening as he turned serious. "But it'd be worth it."

He laid beside Stiles in the sand, head rested on his chest, listening to the waves roll in as they soaked up the sun.

**********

Contrary to what Stiles had said, it took longer to gather the spell's ingredients than he anticipated. Scott was patient about it though, and a good thing too, because Stiles was eager enough for them both.

Two months after that day on the beach, Stiles had everything together and Scott's patience was put to use. He calmed many panic attacks while Stiles boiled this thing or burned that thing, mixing it all into a not-very-nice-smelling concoction that Stiles and Scott would both have to drink.

"Okay, last thing," Stiles said. He pulled a knife from the cutting block and toyed with it a minute, hesitating.

"Hand it over." Scott held out his hand, stepping into Stiles' personal space, but Stiles still clung to the knife.

"This could be dangerous, you know," Stiles said.

"Which is why we've talked it to death for weeks now," Scott said. "It's a drop of blood. No big deal."

Stiles nodded, flipping the knife handle-out, and Scott took it. Holding his hand over the pot on the stove, Scott dragged the blade across the meatier flesh between his thumb and index finger, blood coloring his skin as it surfaced.

A drop of blood hit the mixture and Scott pulled his hand back. Before he could examine the cut, it closed, healing over.

"That's it," Scott announced.

"That's it," Stiles concurred.

"We only get one shot at this?"

"We have twenty-four hours," Stiles said with a nod.

"Good thing we have the weekend off."

Stiles poured two glasses; according to the book, they'd need to drink it all, each of them by half. Clinking the glasses together, Stiles said, "Bottoms up," and they drank away. The mixture tasted ungodly awful, which they'd been expecting.

"Oh, god," Stiles gagged after his first gulp. "Christ, that's disgusting."

Scott kept sticking his tongue out, staring at the half-empty glass in his hand. "It's like they want to test us to see if we're serious."

"They, who?"

"I don't know! Whoever designed this, I guess."

Stiles took a deep breath and went for another swig, very nearly throwing it up before he even got it down. One more gulp and he was done.

 _This had so better be worth it._ Slamming it back, he coughed, reaching immediately for a bottle of water from the fridge. He downed half of it before he saw Scott still struggling to finish his half of the potion.

"You can do it, buddy," Stiles said. The encouraging note in his voice disappeared when he added, "Don't let me have drunk that shit for nothing."

Scott nodded gravely and drank the rest of it in one swoop. He slammed the glass onto the counter and held out his hand for the water. Stiles promptly handed it to him.

After he finished it off, Stiles noticed Scott's eyes were watering.

"You okay?" he asked.

Scott shook his head, immediately contradicting himself with a nod. "Are you..." he started, waving his hand as he caught his breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Scott. That stuff tasted like ass--and not the good kind, by the way--but otherwise, I'm great. You, however, aren't looking so hot."

"Too hot," Scott said. "That's the problem."

"Whoa, what? What does that mean?"

Scott started stripping off his clothes as he headed for their bedroom.

"Scott? Talk to me." Stiles got in front of him, backing into the bedroom as Scott kept moving forward. "What's going on?"

"I don't know if this is a side effect..." Scott panted, "or if it's supposed to..."

He froze in place, taking in a deep breath. His eyes opened, flashing red, and he looked right at Stiles.

"Oh, okay, what is--"

He didn't have a chance to complete the sentence as Scott pulled him closer, arm around his waist as he pressed his nose against Stiles' throat. "Stiles.... you smell really good right now."

"And you're horny," Stiles said, Scott's hands traveling all over his body. "I guess that's a win, right?"

"Take these off," Scott commanded him, reaching for Stiles' jeans.

"Yes, good, I can do that," Stiles said, grinning. "And here I thought this whole thing was gonna be awkward."

There wasn't much talking after that. Scott's mouth was on Stiles' body too much for him to think, much less express himself using intelligible words. Whatever had affected Scott so quickly, it was slower to work on Stiles, but eventually he was every bit as handsy as the alpha werewolf. Even Scott being inside him was barely enough to satisfy the new, intense need he was experiencing. The first time Scott came inside him after the potion took effect, Stiles nearly lost consciousness he was so blissed out.

Minutes became hours and the sun went down before they collapsed against each other, completely spent.

"I guess... they wanted it to work," Stiles said, Scott holding him down with his weight as he tried to catch his breath.

"Let's hope so," Scott replied. "I mean... I know we still have a few hours... but. _Fuck._ I'm exhausted."

Stiles had enough energy in him to bring his hand to Scott's hair, sifting his fingers through it gently.

"And now you're gonna put me to sleep," Scott mumbled. "Don't put me to sleep."

"Why not?" Stiles protested. "Post-sex sleep is the best sleep."

Scott huffed a laugh against Stiles' bare chest. "We need to shower, dude. And change the sheets. And we should probably _eat_ something."

Stiles didn't stop stroking Scott's body, soothing him towards slumber. "We can do all that later," he whispered.

"Mmm," Scott reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, okay."

Scott slept deeply that night, chased by dreams of welcoming a child into the world with Stiles: a baby with curly black hair and dark skin kissed with freckles.

**********

Life went back to normal for a while after that--Scott at the clinic alongside Deaton and Stiles taking calls and doing research for various packs and hunters around the country--to the point where they almost forgot about their wild attempt at baby-making. A few weeks went by, the only change to their routine being a call from Lydia informing them of her engagement and that they'd better not make excuses to get out of attending the wedding. Scott had assured her they wouldn't.

Stiles was on the phone with Chris Argent of all people when he started feeling the first waves of nausea, only he didn't think anything of it at the time. An omega werewolf on a murderous rampage had left the States when Chris was very close to catching him, and Stiles was key in tracking the wolf to wherever it landed next. When he finally found him, he called up Chris to pass off the information, his greeting to the man interrupted when he grabbed the nearby trashcan and hurled his lunch into it.

 _"Stiles? Is everything alright?"_ Chris asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stiles said. "Found the omega. I'll send you coordinates."

He hung up before Chris could reply, texted the coordinates to him, and waited for Chris' confirmation that he got them before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After a good rinse of mouthwash, Stiles sat on the side of the tub to clean out the trashcan, wondering what it was he'd eaten that had disagreed with him so badly. The last time his mouth had tasted so awful, he'd been downing that potion in the kitchen with Scott.

He turned the bathroom light out, about to return to his desk when he paused, remembering. "Oh, shit." His hand dropped to cover his belly as he swore at himself for forgetting.

Then he texted Scott.

By the time Scott arrived, he hadn't made it back to his desk at all. In fact, he hadn't even left the bathroom. Sitting on the counter, he bit his nails and kicked his feet against the cabinet beneath him, eyes unfocused as he stared down a spot of peeling wallpaper.

He heard the front door open but couldn't budge, kind of afraid he'd jinx everything if he did.

"Stiles? I'm here!" Scott called as he came into their bedroom. He spotted Stiles through the open bathroom door and hurried over to him. "Are you okay? What's going on?" Scott fussed over him for a minute, putting the back of his hand to Stiles' forehead before taking both hands in his own, and Stiles let him. "Stiles?" he said quietly.

Meeting his eyes, Stiles squeezed Scott's hands, glad his mate was there with him. "Before I tell you, promise you won't jump to conclusions," Stiles said. "It could just be me coming down with something... I don't know for sure yet, okay?"

"Okay," Scott assured him. "What is it?"

"I've been dizzy the past couple days, nauseous since the first time Chris called about that omega," Stiles said. "And before you got here, I threw up."

"Do you need to see a doctor? I can take you--"

"I'm kind of hoping I do, actually."

Scott frowned. "What does that--?" Then his eyebrows crept up towards his hairline.

"Okay, good, I wasn't the only one who forgot about it."

"Stiles!"

"What?"

"This is big!"

"You promised not to jump to conclusions!"

"I didn't! You led me to conclusions!"

"Okay, let's stop shouting at each other and figure out if I'm right then," Stiles said. He sat up a little straighter, determined, and then just as quickly slumped over. "How exactly do we figure it out?"

"Pregnancy test?"

"Right. I guess that would work."

"I'll go buy one," Scott said, pressing a quick kiss to Stiles' cheek.

Stiles grabbed Scott by the belt loop and dragged him back, wrapping his feet around the back of Scott's knees. He gave him a more proper kiss, then whispered, "Medicine cabinet."

"You already have them?"

"Picked 'em up when I was searching for all those ingredients," Stiles explained. "You mentioning it reminded me."

"And you _forgot_ about them?"

Stiles nodded sheepishly.

"Dude, we've gotta stop forgetting things if we expect to be responsible parents," Scott said with a grin.

"Shut up and get outta here," Stiles said, pushing Scott out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

 _"I've seen you take a piss before,"_ Scott called through the door.

"You're weird," Stiles shouted back, opening the medicine cabinet.

Stuffed in the back behind everything else they used on a daily basis was the blue and white box Stiles had furtively purchased weeks ago. He remembered thinking it was a wishful purchase and he shouldn't jump the gun, but he was glad now that he hadn't listened to himself about putting them back. Quickly, he opened the box, used one of the test strips, and waited, sitting on the edge of the tub again and biting at one of his nails. The strip sat on the counter by the sink because he couldn't stare at it the whole time, otherwise he'd be even more anxious over it.

After a minute, he stood, wiped his palms on his pants legs, and stepped closer to the counter. Leaning forward, he held onto the counter, eyes glued to the back of the test strip. He reached out a tentative hand and flipped it over.

Tears welled up in his eyes unbidden, and he wiped them away, willing himself to stop fucking crying, _this was a happy moment_ , but it didn't matter.

He blamed the hormones.

As soon as he opened the door, Scott was on his feet, Stiles' tear-streaked face making him fear the worst. But then Stiles broke out into a huge grin, and Scott knew the news was good.

"Looks like we're gonna be dads," Stiles said.

Scott gathered Stiles into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Holy shit, we're gonna have a kid," Stiles said.

"Are you freaking out?" Scott asked, cupping Stiles' face in his hands.

Stiles held onto Scott's waist, steadying himself. "You telling me you're not?"

"Not yet?" Scott gave him a smirk. "I'll wait until you're done."

Stiles answered him with a kiss. "You're gonna be the best dad, Scott."

"Maybe second best."

"Don't argue with me."

Scott pulled him onto the bed and curled around him, spooning Stiles from behind, unable to help himself from palming Stiles' belly in their position. He nuzzled into Stiles' hair and planted kisses anywhere that was within reach. 

"Deaton's gonna wonder where you ran off to."

"I should tell him," Scott replied. "We're gonna need him, you know."

"And now that it's his business, we can tell him," Stiles said, turning over so they were face-to-face.

Scott's hand wandered down Stiles' arm, catching on the hem of his shirt. He ran the back of his knuckles under the fabric, against Stiles' still-flat belly. Leaning in, he nipped at Stiles' lips, saying, "Can't wait to watch you get big."

Stiles tried to suppress a grin, but he failed. He hadn't been looking forward to carrying around more weight until Scott made it clear that he was.

Scott continued a trail of kisses along Stiles' jaw, down his throat. "And hear the heartbeat."

"Not fair you'll be able to hear it first," Stiles mumbled, letting the attention Scott lavished on him lull him towards sleep.

"You'll be able to feel it kick first," Scott pointed out.

"I guess that's a decent trade-off," Stiles said around a yawn. "Are you putting me to bed so you can go back to work?"

"Not really," Scott said. "Probably should get back though. Will you call me if you need anything?"

Stiles nodded, his eyes drooping shut. He hadn't actually realized he was at all tired until his head hit the pillow. There was a gentle kiss to his temple, Scott's thumb caressing his cheek, and then he felt the bed move a bit as Scott gingerly extricated himself from Stiles' limbs. Before he completely drifted off, a warmth covered him, a blanket tucked around his body, and Scott whispered, "Love you," into his ear.


End file.
